Dome Ace Tucker/Manga/PA/History
Tucker is one of the seven s hired by Scott to be a Frontier Brain at the Battle Frontier. Tucker is first seen running late to the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony. He is interrupted by , who asks to direct him where the Battle Frontier's owner is. The incident leads into a fight, which ends with Emerald tying Tucker up and leaving backstage while he goes to interrupt the ceremony, where he announces to everyone that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. The Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Later, while Emerald is challenging the Battle Pyramid, Noland is attacked by an unknown assailant and several rental Pokémon are stolen. After Noland is taken to a hospital, the other Frontier Brains begin to suspect Emerald as the culprit. They head to the Battle Pyramid to confront Emerald and find him after having defeated Brandon. When they ask him about what happened, Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave, where Jirachi is currently located at. Upon arriving, everyone is attacked by a horde of wild while Emerald continues inside to find Jirachi. After the Frontier Brains get past the Smeargle, they meet up with Emerald, who has managed to find Jirachi. Emerald attempts to capture Jirachi, but is attacked by Guile Hideout, the actual culprit who attacked Noland. When Jirachi runs off, Emerald attempts to pursue it, only to be attacked by the rental Pokémon Guile had stolen. Tucker, Brandon, Lucy, and Spenser all try to attack Guile to avenge Noland, but are easily defeated. Eventually, Jirachi escapes, forcing Guile to leave to continue his pursuit of it. Injured from the battle, everyone decides to return to the Battle Frontier. When they meet up with Scott again, he reveals that he was aware of Guile and Emerald's true mission the entire time. Scott states that he withheld the information from the Frontier Brains to help them get stronger as they still would have lost even if they had known of Guile beforehand. The next day, visitors from around Hoenn arrive to watch and participate in the Battle Dome, which Emerald challenges to win his fifth Symbol. During the tournament, Tucker battles in the semi-finals while Emerald battles . Eventually, both Tucker and Emerald defeats their opponents and face each other in the finals, which ends in Tucker's victory. Dejected, Emerald leaves to go challenge the Battle Palace while Tucker gloats over his victory. Just as he leaves to meet with the others, Tucker notices Guile running past the Battle Dome's window. He leaps to confront the villain, but arrives with the other Frontier Brain's just as Guile manages to successfully capture Jirachi. Guile uses the rental Pokémon to the attack innocent bystanders and heads to the Battle Tower to make his wish. Once he arrives at the Battle Tower, Guile uses Jirachi to wish for a gigantic Kyogre made of seawater to flood the entire Battle Frontier. Tucker and the other Frontier Brains work together to get civilians to safety and fight off Guile's rental Pokémon while Emerald and the other Pokédex holders fight Guile. Eventually Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, an injured Tucker and the other Frontier Brains congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. Tucker and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains battle and defeat the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua, who had interfered in the launch of a rocket that was made to stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Later, Tucker and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping the meteoroid.